Decorations
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: During Christmas, Noah and Izzy go out to find their perfect Christmas tree; however, Izzy's ideas are a little bigger than what Noah had in mind. Gift for xXErineilXx.


**Decorations.**

**Summery:** **During Christmas, Noah and Izzy go out to find they're perfect Christmas tree; however, Izzy's ideas are a little bigger than what Noah had in mind.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Total Drama!**

**A note:**** This one shot is a gift for xXErineilXx for guessing what was coming next for my 'Total Drama Boarding School' story, check it out! And xXErineilXx, I hope you like this! (My cat sure did, he refused to leave my laptop alone until I finished…)**

* * *

Faint snow was falling onto the ground around a large open field that was selling Christmas trees, for Noah, it was always a Christmas tradition to buy the trees instead of having a fake tree, he found this a lot easier then having to go up to the attic where God knows what was living up there and search around for a Christmas tree when he could drive five minutes down the road to pick up a real life tree that could be thrown out once the festive season was over.

Plus, his current girlfriend loved the outdoors, and she insisted on it.

Noah climbed out of his parked car and pulled on some gloves, the weather outside was freezing, however, his girlfriend, Izzy, jumped out of the car wearing nothing but her usual green, leafy outfit.

"You know you'll catch your death not wearing a coat" Noah told her.

"Nah, you have to embrace the weather!" Izzy exclaimed bouncing over to Noah and linking arms with him.

"So…why are we here again?" Izzy asked him.

"I told you" Noah sighed, "We need to find a Christmas tree for this year, I've always come to this place to get my tree, I see no difference this year".

"Ooh! Leafy!" Izzy cried out as Noah led her over to the field, "Are these climbable?"

"Definitely not!" Noah cried out defensively, "People have to buy these, Izzy; I don't think they'll be too happy if they saw some girl climbing up the trees".

"What of the girl was a really cute red head?" Izzy then asked sticking her tongue out playfully, "You'd like that!"

Noah blushed furiously as Izzy giggled to herself; their relationship mainly consisted with Izzy trying to get Noah's playful side out while he was trying to keep her rooted to the ground, it was both push and pull for them, but oddly enough, it worked.

* * *

Soon they were both surrounded by huge green trees, they were dark green and smelt wonderful, Noah couldn't help but smile at this sight, oddly enough he loved Christmas, well, not so much the buying presents and wasting his money, but more on the side of buying a tree and decorating it and spending some time with the people he loved.

He knew that this Christmas was going to be good, partly because he had Izzy with him, yes it was true she was slightly insane but she was kind of fun to be around, and she was slowly bringing Noah out of his normal cynical mood and making him see how fun life could be.

"Noah! Check out this tree!"

Noah had been looking at a small pine tree when he heard Izzy behind him shouting, he turned around and his eyes widened, Izzy had somehow managed to drag a abnormally huge Christmas tree through the grounds and placed it right next to Noah.

"I think I want this one!" Izzy cried pointing to the tree.

Noah was speechless, and so where the passer bys that were surprised that girl as petite as Izzy had managed to drag a tree that far, Izzy seemed pretty pleased with herself and placed a hand on the tree as if to claim it as her own.

"Izzy, we can't take this one!" Noah quickly said, trying to shake off the crowd that had formed behind him.

"Why not?" Izzy asked, a little upset.

"Well…because, it's huge!" Noah said rushing over to Izzy, "That thing wouldn't fit in our yard!"

"I don't want it to go in our yard, Noah" Izzy explained to him.

"Well, where did you want it to go?"

"In our living room!" Izzy proclaimed excitedly.

Noah had enough, he reached out and grabbed Izzy's arm, pulling her away from the tree, "We can't have it, that thing would cost us a bomb!"

"Does that mean we can buy a bomb instead?"

"Definitely not!"

* * *

Soon, Noah had chosen out the perfect tree for him, it was kind of small but then again he didn't want to bother with a massive tree this year, unlike the ones Izzy kept pointing out to him that were all bigger than their house. He was just about to pick up the tree to put into his car when he heard some manic screaming coming from the trees behind him.

He quickly turned around to realize that Izzy was no longer with him, an instant rush of panic went through him as he realized that she was on the one that made the screaming noise, he abandoned his car and the tree and run back over to the field to see Izzy climbing up towards the top of the very large tree she had picked out earlier.

"Noah!" She cried out below to Noah who had covered up his eyes in shock, "Are you sure we can't have this tree? Come on! Look at it! It's well behaved!"

Noah frowned angrily, "Izzy! Come down right now!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Izzy moaned as she lowered herself down from the tree, all through this Noah felt someone tapping his shoulder; he slowly turned around to see the man that had sold him the tree.

"She your girlfriend?" He asked grumpily.

"…Yes" Noah mumbled, he couldn't lie.

"She's crazy…" The man then said.

"I know…look I'm sorry about the tree it's just -."

"Whoa kid, she's crazy…but she's a keeper" the man said before winking at Noah and walking away.

* * *

After Izzy had finally managed to get down from the tree Noah had taken Izzy back to the car and had managed to strap her down in the car, the car drive home was a little silent, partly because Noah was kid off annoyed with Izzy for showing up, but also because of the words the man had said to him while they were leaving.

"Noah…are you made at me?" Izzy asked quietly.

Noah bit his lower lip and then looked over at Izzy with a smile on his face, "I could never be made at you" He said kindly to her, "I love you".

Izzy had a huge smile on her face when she heard this comment, "I love you too my honey bunch!"

Noah laughed softly, "Yeah…never call me that again".

"Ok" Izzy said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, how about as soon as we get home we put the tree up and then get two big mugs of hot chocolate and relax?" Noah suggested.

"Yeah…I'd like that…can I make a fire?"

"No!"

* * *

**The end! I have to admit, writing Izzy's character is a little hard, but still I hope I did a good job! Please review and let me know what you all think.**


End file.
